Minha Melhor Amiga é uma Menina!
by camihere
Summary: A vida de Harry era quase perfeita: ele tinha amigos que amava e o amavam, estudava na melhor escola de magia que existia e tinha uma grande família que ele mesmo escolheu.Até que Simas aprendeu a desenhar.


Minha Melhor Amiga é uma Menina

Tudo começou quando Simas aprendeu a desenhar. A vida de Harry era quase perfeita até então: ele tinha amigos que amava e o amavam, estudava na melhor escola de magia que existia e tinha uma grande família que ele mesmo escolheu. Apesar da ameaça constante de Voldemort, Harry era feliz.

Até que Simas aprendeu a desenhar.

x-x-x

Era mais um dia quente de verão, três dias após todos retornarem à Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo. As pessoas ainda estavam completamente felizes em rever os amigos, o dormitório e até alguns professores. Até o meio do ano a empolgação diminuía aos poucos, mas ela ainda estava no começo. O falatório era grande no Salão Principal, como de costume. Dumbledore e todos os outros professores encontravam-se sentados em suas respectivas cadeiras na mesa dos professores. Estava tudo na mais calma e perfeita ordem. A não ser por um pequeno amontoado de gente na mesa da Grifinória.

Harry, ao perceber o pequeno tumulto, olhou para os amigos e fez um gesto para que os dois o seguissem. Após um breve momento onde Rony teve de empurrar diversos alunos, o ruivo e seus dois amigos finalmente conseguiram chegar à fonte do pequeno tumulto. Era Simas Finnigan.

Simas era um bom colega de Harry, Rony e Hermione. Era um menino estranho com poucas e claras sardinhas no rosto, cabelo cor de palha e olhos cor de chocolate. Simas era alto e forte, porém não tanto quanto Rony era. No primeiro ano Simas era quase tão magricela quanto Harry, mas ele foi melhorando com os anos, o que o fez se tornar bastante popular entre as meninas. Mas não era esse o motivo de tamanho tumulto.

O verdadeiro motivo do falatório em volta do rapaz era um pergaminho onde Simas desenhava. Bem, não um desenho qualquer, mas um ótimo desenho em forma de _mangá_. Após alguns segundos olhando para o desenho Harry percebeu que o desenho era, na verdade, uma cópia de Gina, que se encontrava sentada na cadeira oposta a de Simas na mesa da Grifinória, olhando encantada para o desenho do rapaz.

- O que há? – perguntou Hermione de atrás de Rony, que tapava completamente sua vista mesmo enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés tentando – em vão – ver algo por cima dos ombros do garoto.

- Wow, Simas – comentou Rony impressionado. – Não sabia que você sabia desenhar!

- Nem eu, Rony – sorriu Simas. – Aprendi essas férias, na verdade.

- Mas precisa de talento para aprender tão rápido assim, não? – disse Harry.

- Suponho que sim... – murmurou Simas encabulado enquanto terminava o desenho da ruiva. Ele assinou embaixo do desenho um _"S. Finnigan"_ cuja caligrafia parecia letra de menina, tão caprichosa era. Diversas pessoas faziam pedidos a Simas, que parecia meio perdido no meio de tanta gente.

Então o sinal tocou e, antes que mais alguém pudesse falar um "a", Simas levantou-se e saiu do Salão Principal, sendo seguido por Harry, Rony, Hermione e todos os outros alunos do mesmo ano.

x-x-x

O dia passou sem mais surpresas, e, logo no início da semana, todos os alunos que tiveram aula de Poções se encontravam mal humorados pelos deveres de casa. Harry e Rony não eram exceções: se recusaram a começar o dever de casa até o final de semana, aproveitando que o trabalho era apenas pra terça feira que ainda estava por vir após o fim de semana. Hermione, por outro lado, se encontrava sentada em uma das diversas mesas de estudo do salão comunal lendo distraidamente um livro de poções e, ora ou outra, fazendo anotações em um pergaminho.

Simas estava, mais uma vez, circundado por um pequeno grupo de alunos. Harry e Rony estavam sentados de frente para o garoto, rindo dos desenhos de Snape que o rapaz fez.

- Desenhe Harry, Simas! – sugeriu Colin Creevey.

- Não! Desenhe o trio fantástico! – disse Dino como se essa idéia tivesse sido a melhor desde a invenção da varinha mágica.

- Boa idéia! Vou até fazer de graça para vocês – ele terminou com uma piscadela. Harry e Rony sorriram um para o outro.

Em poucos segundos Simas havia feito o primeiro rascunho de uma pessoa. Ele, então, passou uma pena mais forte por cima e começou a fazer um cabelo bastante bagunçado. Rony riu de Harry e Harry simplesmente sorriu divertido. Em poucos minutos o desenho final do busto de Harry estava pronto. Um garoto com um sorriso destemido e uma cicatriz na testa, além de um par de óculos redondos. O sorriso no rosto de Harry fazia ser óbvio que ele era o herói. Simas olhou para Harry e sorriu ao ver o olhar de aprovação do mesmo.

E então Simas começou a desenhar Rony a esquerda de Harry. Fez o garoto com um sorriso triunfante e fazendo "V" com os dedos. Foi a vez de Harry rir do amigo quando Simas desenhou diversos pontinhos espalhados no rosto de Rony para demonstrar suas sardas. Rony sorriu satisfeito e fez um sinal positivo na direção de Simas.

Então, finalmente, Simas começou a desenhar Hermione, a direita de Harry. Nessa hora a maioria das pessoas já tinha saído para dormir, restando apenas Harry, Rony, Simas, Neville e Dino. Harry olhou interessado enquanto percebia umas diferenças enormes dos desenhos dele mesmo e de Rony para o da garota. Ela tinha cílios longos e um sorriso tímido. Harry se surpreendeu quando Simas fez uns riscos no rosto da garota que, obviamente, significavam que ela estava **corada**. _Hermione corada!_

Harry buscou em sua mente e não conseguiu encontrar nenhum momento onde Hermione estava corada, mas não comentou nada. Olhou para a amiga, que se encontrava do outro lado da mesa, e a encarou fixamente até que ela sentiu o olhar de alguém sobre ela e olhou para frente, encontrando o olhar de Harry, que tomou um susto. Harry sorriu meio envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra e então ele viu. Ele viu Hermione corar!! Ela então sorriu e voltou-se para seu livro, deixando um atônito Harry a encarar-lhe.

Voltou o olhar pro desenho de Simas e percebeu que ele já havia terminado a cabeça da menina e um rascunho do cabelo dela, faltando apenas o corpo. Ele desenhou ombros relativamente pequenos em comparação aos de Harry e Rony, mas ainda assim proporcionais à cabeça da garota. Olhou de relance para onde a amiga estava sentada e percebeu que ela _realmente_ tinha ombros pequenos! Não um pequeno feio, mas um pequeno legal... um pequeno _adorável_.

Olhou de volta para o desenho de Simas e quase engasgou quando viu que Simas estava desenhando _seios_ em Hermione!!! E não seios comuns, mas sim seios _grandes_. Ele olhou horrorizado de Simas para Dino, Neville e Rony, o que o fez perceber que ele não foi o único a perceber aquilo. Simas, Dino e – Harry pasmou - Rony trocavam olhares cúmplices enquanto Neville apenas fingia que não tinha percebido, embora estivesse com uma coloração extra no rosto.

- Simas! – Harry vociferou o mais baixo que conseguiu. – Mas que diabos?!

- Oras, Harry – começou Simas rindo-se. – Vai dizer que _nunca_ percebeu?

- _Percebi o quê?!_ – Harry quase espumava de raiva, embora falasse baixo para a amiga não ouvir.

- Qual é, Harry – alfinetou Dino. – Não precisa se fingir de santo, ela nem está vendo. Admita, você já percebeu o quanto Hermione... cresceu.

Com a última palavra do garoto, todos os outros riram em cumplicidade, incluindo Rony.

- _Não! _– os garotos riram ainda mais. – RON! Até tu?!

- Qual é, Harry – sorriu Rony meio envergonhado. – Todo mundo percebeu. Não tem como _não_ perceber, cara.

- É verdade, Harry – até Neville se meteu na estória. – Hermione está muito... ahn...

- _Gostosa_ – terminou Simas com um riso malicioso compartilhado com Dino.

- Rony, ela é como... como uma _irmã_! Você... ela... ARGH! – Harry estava frustrado.

- Foi mal, cara – disse Rony. –, mas eu não vejo Hermione como uma irmã. Claro que eu nunca tentaria fazer nada com ela, mas olhar não tira pedaço. Digo, a amizade dela é preciosa demais para mim, por isso eu nunca tentei nada com ela, porque eu não a amo desse jeito. Pra um amigo tentar algo com uma amiga, é necessário amor real, não somente uma atração física. Digo, é o que eu acho. Mas, aparentemente, nem atração física você tem pela Hermione. Você é gay ou coisa assim?

Os outros garotos riram e Harry permaneceu calado pensando sobre as palavras do amigo. Ele realmente nunca tinha reparado na amiga até esse momento. Olhou para a garota e quase boquiabriu-se ao perceber que ela _realmente_ tinha... bem, seios! E não eram seios como os de Lilá ou Parvati, que tinham corpos magrelos e eram altas, o que implicava em seios medianos. Não senhor, Hermione era baixinha, tinha ombros pequenos, era magra e tinha belos e enormes... seios.

Harry teria permanecido olhando para a amiga por mais bons vinte minutos, porém Simas chamou sua atenção:

- Pronto. Feliz agora, Harry? – Harry olhou para o desenho e viu que agora, em frente aos seios de Hermione, havia um livro o qual ela abraçava em frente ao corpo, o que deixava o desenho em um nível respeitoso.

- Sim, obrigada – murmurou Harry a contragosto.

Mais alguns toques finais e o desenho estava pronto. Harry, Rony e Hermione: o trio fantástico.

- Wow, Simas – disse Ron –, ficou muito bom, valeu mesmo!

- Verdade – disse Neville. – Hey, Hermione!

Hermione finalmente levantou os olhos de seu livro e encarou Neville confusa. O garoto pegou cuidadosamente o pedaço de pergaminho, como se este fosse rasgar com o movimento menos brusco, e levou até a garota.

- Olha o desenho que Simas fez de você, Harry e Rony.

- Oh! – Hermione exclamou. – Está lindo, Simas! Posso ficar? Eu faço um feitiço copiador para os meninos, se eles quiserem.

- Claro, Mione – disse Simas sorrindo meio malicioso.

- Obrigada, Simas! – então a garota levantou-se e deu um forte abraço no garoto, que sorriu mais maliciosamente ainda para os outros garotos. Rony emburrou-se um pouco, mas não falou nada. Harry, por outro lado, sentiu o sangue ferver e teve de se segurar para não voar em cima de Simas.

Quando Hermione finalmente soltou o garoto, Harry percebeu que estava segurando o ar até então. Soltou o ar ruidosamente, o que atraiu o olhar da morena para si. Sorriu-lhe envergonhado, fingindo que não havia sido nada. Ela sorriu-lhe de volta e Harry sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na parede quando a garota corou. _De novo._

- Vou dormir, rapazes – disse Hermione. – Boa noite.

Então Hermione beijou a bochecha de Simas, murmurando um pequeno "obrigada", o que fez o sangue de Harry ferver novamente. Então ela se retirou. Sem olhá-lo. Ela beijou o rosto de Simas e nem ao menos lhe deu um abraço ou sorriso ou qualquer aceno de boa noite.

Assim que Simas teve certeza que a garota havia saído do aposento, ele começou a rir e comentou animado:

- Meu Merlim, vocês já _abraçaram_ a Hermione? É como... como... – Simas pensou por um momento. – É como deitar em um daqueles colchões duros, mas confortáveis ao mesmo tempo!

Dino e Neville riram e fizeram comentários sujos, até que Harry se levantou de supetão e vociferou:

- Mas que droga! Parem com isso, parecem animais!

E então deixou o aposento, deixando os amigos calados para trás. Rony foi o que mais se surpreendeu. Não que achasse a atitude do amigo errada, afinal, ele estava prestes a fazer o mesmo. Mas Harry o fez primeiro. Harry nunca era o primeiro a ser grosso.

x-x-x

E foi desde então que a vida de Harry se tornou um inferno. Todo lugar que Hermione estava, ele não podia deixar de notar pequenas coisas nela. Em dois dias havia notado mais de quinze movimentos involuntários simplesmente adoráveis os quais nunca havia reparado antes. Sem contar nos sorrisos dela.

Hermione tinha vários sorrisos. Um sorriso para cada situação. Um sorriso envergonhado, um sorriso de concordância, um sorriso educado, um sorriso de encorajamento, um sorriso para quando acertava uma resposta na aula... tantos sorrisos. Mas havia um sorriso que ele gostava particularmente. O sorriso que ela lançava para ele. Era diferente do que ela lançava para Rony e geralmente vinha acompanhado com uma coloração extra em seu rosto.

Harry não conseguia mais prestar atenção nas aulas. Todo lugar que ele ia, o sorriso de Hermione o acompanhava. O cheiro dela o acompanhava. Esse sentimento estranho de borboletas voando em seu estômago o acompanhava. Ela o acompanhava.

Foi durante mais uma aula extremamente chata de história da magia que ele percebeu o que era aquilo.

Harry estava com o queixo apoiado na mesa enquanto fingia que ouvia alguma coisa que o professor dizia. Hermione estava sentada do seu lado e Rony na sua frente. Olhou de rabo de olho para a garota e percebeu que o desenho de Simas estava sobre a mesa dela enquanto ela segurava uma pena e olhava para o desenho com um olhar estranho.

- O que há? – perguntou Harry.

- Falta alguma coisa – ela respondeu. – Não sei bem o que, mas falta.

Harry olhou para o desenho. Para ele parecia perfeitamente normal. Mas se Hermione dizia que faltava alguma coisa, então certamente faltava alguma coisa.

- Já sei! – ela exclamou após uns vinte segundos de silêncio. Levou a pena ao recipiente que continha tinta azul e escreveu em uma caligrafia pomposa sobre o desenho que representava Harry:

"_Harry. Apenas Harry_".

- Ahn? – Harry olhou confusa para a amiga.

- Legendas, é claro – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Caso, não sei, nós percamos o desenho e alguém achar. Ou coisa assim.

- Ah... – Harry disse simplesmente. – E o Rony?

Hermione pensou por um momento e então exclamou algo sob a respiração, para, então, escrever com tinta marrom sobre o desenho que representava o ruivo:

"_Roniquinho_".

Harry riu baixo. Hermione parecia pensar em algo para escrever sobre seu desenho, mas então o sinal tocou. Todos se levantaram e Harry pegou o pergaminho da mesa da amiga.

- Eu vou pensar em uma legenda adequada para você, mocinha.

Hermione riu.

- Está bem, papai.

E então os dois saíram da aula.

x-x-x

No dia seguinte Hermione estava meio deitada, meio sentada numa das cadeiras de um lugar do salão comunal da grifinória. Seus pés balançavam molemente sobre um dos encostos de braço da cadeira enquanto suas costas se apoiavam no outro encosto de braço. Ela estava relendo pela quarta vez "Hogwarts: Uma História".

- Hermione – ouviu alguém chamar seu nome e olhou para cima. Era Harry. Ela lhe sorriu aquele sorriso que ela reservava somente para ele. – Pode vir aqui um segundo?

- Claro – ela respondeu enquanto se levantava e deixava o livro para trás. Andou até onde o garoto estava.

- Podemos dar uma volta pelos jardins? Tem algo que eu preciso lhe falar.

- Está bem, Harry.

E então os dois andaram em silêncio para fora do Castelo. Era um final de tarde quente, porém gostoso pela brisa suave que batia em seus rostos. Harry ia dois passos a frente da menina, então ela simplesmente o seguia.

- A onde estamos indo, Harry? – ela perguntou.

- Ao lado. Dar uma volta, você sabe – ele sorriu.

Quando finalmente chegaram à margem do lago, Harry sentou-se encostado em uma árvore perto, apontando para a garota acompanhá-lo, o que ela prontamente fez.

A visão do lago era adorável. Estava quase completamente parado e o pôr-do-sol refletia-se lindamente em sua superfície lisa. Vez ou outra, quando um vento mais forte batia, uma folha seca caía sobre a água.

- O que há, Harry? – Hermione perguntou preocupada. – Por acaso você..

- É só que... – Harry a interrompeu. – eu fiz a sua legenda.

E então Harry lhe entregou o pergaminho com o desenho de Simas que representava os três. Hermione segurou a folha confusa e então olhou para o desenho. A escrita em marrom de "Roniquito" e a azul de "Harry. Apenas Harry" ainda estavam lá, mas havia algo mais sobre a cabeça de Hermione. Um pequeno coração feito em tinta vermelha. O queixo de Hermione caiu enquanto ela observava o desenho.

- Feliz dia dos namorados, Hermione – e então os lábios de Harry tocaram suavemente os de Hermione, afastando-se rapidamente com um sorriso.

Hermione parecia que estava para chorar, então simplesmente se jogou nos braços de Harry, apertando seus lábios contra os dele em um verdadeiro beijo. O beijo pelo qual esperou sua vida inteira.

Após alguns minutos os dois se afastaram e Hermione permaneceu encolhida nos braços de Harry enquanto os dois observavam de canto de olho o pôr-do-sol.

- Mas Harry... – Hermione olhou para cima e Harry olhou para baixo. – Não é dia dos namorados!

- É sim – Harry disse. – Se você quiser.

E então ela sorriu.


End file.
